Totsuzenshi
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Jamás el gatito habíase sentido amenazado por aquel grande y perezoso, y aún así amigable, oso. Nunca hubiera gruñido ni erizado su pelaje contra aquel a quien considerara un amigo.


**T**_otsuzensh__**i**_

**P**o_r __**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Fue justo después de aquel incidente que lo supo, el hecho que profesa solo aquel quien gana es quien posee la razón. Aquel que se alce sobre todos no será cuestionado y será inmune a sublevaciones. Quien controle y dirija. Absolutamente todo.

Una realidad de sabores amargos, de crecimiento torcido y sentimientos moribundos, disfrazada de grandeza y sublime poderío.

"Y sabes, la única razón por la que he seguido a _Akachin _todo este tiempo es porque creía que no importaba que lo intentara nunca podría ganarle a _Akachin~_. Pero_ ahora _no creo que ese sea el caso. No quiero escuchar a alguien que es más _débil _que yo"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

Akashi la conoció cuando Atsushi hizo su declaración. Sus palabras no fueron una provocación infantil, quizás un capricho sí pero más que nada una confesión fundamentada tras su sorpresivo e instantáneo desarrollo.

Seijuurou se sintió ofendido, amenazado, por el cambio que no pudo prever. Y odió no haber prestado mayor atención y haber creído tener control de la situación por muy tensa que se hubiera puesto anteriormente con el despertar prematuro de Aomine. Él no solía enfadarse, mucho menos arrugar la frente y angular la mirada peligrosamente como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Jamás el gatito habíase sentido amenazado por aquel grande y perezoso, y aún así amigable, oso. Nunca hubiera gruñido ni erizado su pelaje contra aquel a quien considerara un amigo. Y no habría despertado también de ese hermoso sueño en el que todo se hacía como sugería sin dañar lo que le obsequiara egoístamente Shuuzou. Siendo siempre respetado, valorado y nunca temido por quienes consideraba sus amigos.

"_Atsushi_, retira tus palabras"

La tensión se rompió ese día, y no fue lo único, creciendo la brecha a agigantados paso llegando a un punto tal que resultaba imposible tratar de repararla. Perdiéndose la esperanza cuando a él se le olvidó de que existía y Kuroko se desvaneció en la nada.

"No lo haré"

Nadie, muchos menos Akashi habría imaginado que vendría un día en que Murasakibara extendería la mano, esa enorme y protectora, hacia él con el único propósito de triturarlo.

"Te aplastaré"

La advertencia se tornó una acción en proceso; los lánguidos ojos purpúreos del oso se helaron, quemando tras sus pestañas ese inocente amor compartido con los años, regado con las siestas de Atsushi sobre su regazo, y el cual ahora parecía un recuerdo salado y que más adelante se tornaría agrio, haciendo que los dos desearan olvidarlo.

Seijuurou no se lo permitió al rechazarlo de un manotazo, haciéndole creer a Midorima estar viendo a un pequeño felino a la defensiva, temblando por el miedo y la ira, tratando de evitar los ataques de un molesto oso, aferrándose a la vida, creyendo estúpidamente que saldría ileso, vivo. Y allí fue el único momento en que Shintarou dudó de las capacidades de Akashi.

"Detente, _Atsushi"_

En el momento en que los labios de Akashi se movieron, refrescándolos con las letras que armaban el nombre de pila de Murasakibara, éste último pareció perder la poca calma que hubiera existido y mantenido hasta ahora. Intentando esta vez atrapar a Seijuurou con ambas manos.

"¡Muk-_kun!"_

"¡Murasakibara!"

"¡_Akashicchi_!"

Momoi le llamó con un ruego que pedía _detente _en su tono. Midorima _exigía_ con el suyo mientras Kise _advertía_. Y el gatito no escuchó las voces de esos que una vez fueron amigos y no piezas de shogi o súbditos a sus órdenes.

Él solo pudo oír una voz retumbarle en los oídos, salvaje, bestial y un ardor en su ojo izquierdo al tiempo que los largos dedos de Atsushi se enredaban bruscos en sus delgados brazos, haciéndole daño.

"¡Suéltalo!"

Shintarou sugería, cambiando su estrategia.

Pero Murasakibara no oía igual que Akashi, salvo el flujo de su enojo que le corría por las venas. Contaminándolo. Ansioso de aplastarlo con sus garras.

"¡Ahhh!"

Satsuki solo gritaba, entre llantos, horrorizada y desesperada. Fue entonces que Midorima y Ryouta se movieron, impulsados tal vez por la preocupación de Momoi o la propia, corriendo hacia ellos.

Y entonces Akashi lo descifró instintivamente, la manera de terminar con lo que le amenazaba. Dándole la sensación de que ese instinto que poseía había permanecido dormido todo este tiempo y apenas se hallaba despertando; todo ello en el centro de su ojo izquierdo.

Lo siguiente se suscitó de una forma tan rápida que nadie logró entenderlo después. Ni siquiera tras haberlo repasado mil y un veces.

"¿Q-qué?"

Kise sudaba, con la boca entre abierta, a unos pasos de los dos. Shintarou se encontraba anonado, perturbado, y sin habla.

Allí frente a ellos, frente a todos, Atsushi estaba en el suelo, derrotado, peculiarmente derrotado, a los pies de Akashi que lo miraba severo, despreciándolo con ello y alzándose altanero.

"¿_Aka-chin_?"

La transformación fue violenta, profunda e incorregible.

Murasakibara ya no era capaz de ver a Seijuurou en esa persona; ni al que adoraba, ni al capitán, tampoco al amigo o a la persona especial, y mucho menos al débil gatito que momentos atrás probara aplastar.

Tampoco a una persona.

"_Atsushi_"

El sedoso, sereno y grácil timbre de su voz era igual casi igual, excepto por esa vibración iracunda que lo envolvía.

"Si te _opones _a mí, no importa quién seas te_ mataré_"

Murasakibara le creyó, Shintarou, Ryouta, Satsuki por igual.

El iris que una vez fuese de un color tan intenso como la sangre, ahora era ambarino. Brillante, cegador, y pese a su tonalidad cálida solo una sensación heladora emanaba.

Nadie dudó de sus palabras.

Allí, bajo ese rostro aniñado de insurrecta expresión no se hallaba más Akashi Seijuurou, el capitán que se preocupaba por su equipo, por sus integrantes, al que Aomine llegó a llamar _ooka-san _por los exagerados cuidados, con el que Shintarou se desposara falsamente entre negaciones que ocultaban su dicha durante el festival de la escuela y que terminara compartiendo con Murasakibara en un trío, al que Ryouta respetaba y decía entre bromas temer, ese mismo que ayudara a Tetsuya a alcanzar lo que más quería e integrara a Satsuki obsequiándole una razón en un grupo al que no sabía pertenecía.

Ya no estaba presente, no más.

"Te quedarás. Porque mis órdenes son absolutas"

Se había ido para nunca volver.

Dejando en su lugar a un monstruo que poseía un ligero perfume a camelias.

Embriagando al aire, volviéndolo venenoso, paralizando los sentidos, subyugándolos e implantando el terror en sus huesos.

"Como podrás darte cuenta yo siempre gano, y como siempre gano tengo la razón"

La lluvia que se suscitaba a las afueras gritó, retumbando en lo alto del auditorio. Los relámpagos corrieron por el cielo iluminándolo. Chocando en la tierra, vibrando y reventándose en un sonoro estallido.

Akashi lo comprendió, y el verdadero, el real no pudo aceptarlo. Deseó, cuando Atsushi lo sujetó, que lo hubiera hecho lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarle ir, que lo retuviera y lo alzara lejos de lo que hubiera querido jamás aceptar. De la ideología de ser Akashi Seijuurou y de esa horrible realidad que no pudo contener en su interior.

Y rogó antes de desvanecerse el poder conseguir memorizar, atesorar, su corta pero significativa amistad; y la vaga idea de un orgulloso Nijimura-_sempai_.

Pero nunca pudo saber, si lo logró o no, porque la única sensación y memoria en su interior era la de _victoria. _Lo demás desapareció veloz, sin darle oportunidad de darse cuenta.

Y ahora estaba allí, ante todos, victorioso.

Importándole poco el eco de sus recuerdos que se desvanecía tras ese encuentro eléctrico aquel día de tormenta y revelaciones destructoras.

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
